Sweeter Then Fiction
by yoon HyunWoon
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana seorang Kim Ryeowook bersama kedua pria tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan KimYesung. - Kyuwook or Yewook Prolouge (ff teman, saya hanya membantu untuk mempost)


_**Tittle : Sweeter Than Fiction**_

_**By : Silla Kim**_

_**Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jong Woon and other cast**_

_**Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tuamereka dan Author kkkkk**_

_**Warning : Geje, GS Typos dimana-mana.**_

_**Prolouge**_

"Arghh gadis bodoh! Ya! Harus nya kau lihat dia membohongimu!"

Seorang gadis manis berseru dengan lantang, menatap penuh emosi sebuah benda berbentuk persegi bernama televise di hadapannya.

Di ambilnya dengan kasar sebuah keripik kentang dalam pangkuannya, memakan keripik kentang itu penuh dengan emosi.

"Mereka bodoh menolak naskah ku, bahkan naskah ku lebih baik dari drama murahan ini! Bagaimana bisa cerita pasaran seprti ini laku .. sutradara bodoh" umpatnya.

Kim Ryeowook, panggil saja ia seperti itu. Seorang penulis amatir dengan temperament yang cukup buruk. Jangan sebut ia gila dengan tampilannya sekarang. Ia adalah gadis yang cukup manis di balik sikap dingin dan penampilannya yang kurang rapih. Ia menyebut penampialnnya sebagai style seorang seniman.

Ia hanya seorang gadis biasa, yang nakal dan penuh dengan ambisi. Menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki otak yang tak terlalu pintar, membuatnya memilih menjadi seorang penulis dalam hidupnya.

Hobi mengkhayalnya lah yang membuatnya yakin jika ia bisa menjadi seorang penulis yang baik.

4 tahun yang lalu ia datang ke ibu kota Seoul bersama dengan seorang sahabatnya. Mempunyai misi yang sama untuk mengerjar mimpi mereka. Seorang teman yang mungkin telah bersamanya semenjak mereka bayi.

Sejujurnya ia sedikit iri dengan sahabatnya tersebut, hanya hitungan bulan mereka tiba di Seoul sahabatnya itu dengan mudah mengawali mimpinya sebagai seorang actor dengan diterimanya oleh sebuah management artis terbesar. Menjalani training kurang dari satu tahun telah membuat sahabatnya itu kini menjadi salah satu actor yang begitu di perhitungakan di Negara gingseng itu.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, beberapa kali ia membawa tulisannya pada sebuah penerbit buku namun selalu penolakan yang ia dapat, bahkan setelah tahun berlalu. Yang terakhir adalah setelah adanya kompetisi menulis naskah untuk sebuah drama yang akan di perankan oleh salah seorang artis ternama bernama Kim Nam Gil, dan ia kembali harus gagal di tengah jalan saat dinyatakan tidak lolos dalam tahap kedua.

Pekerjaannya yang tak pasti membuatnya terlihat seperti pengangguran yang menyedihkan, bahkan ia hidup menumpang pada apartemen sahabatnya itu.

Ia bukanya tak pernah memiliki pekerjaan, ia sempat memiliki beberapa pekerjaan, namun kembali harus berhenti di tengah jalan. Karena ulahnya sendiri yang bertengkar dengan sesama rekan kerjanya. Sungguh ironis memang hidupnya.

Suara password pintu apartement berbunyi, Ryeowook tersenyum nyalang mendengarnya. Sedikit terkekeh kecil saat menyadari siapa yang datang ditengah malam seperti ini.

Gadis itu sepertinya mulai mabuk, terlihat dengan bebrapa botol soju yang berserakan pada sebuah meja panjang di hadapannya.

Seorang pria tampan yang membuka pintu apartement itu mendesah kecil melihat Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum aneh menyambut kedatangannya. Pria tampan yang tak lain adalah sahabat Ryeowook sejak kecilitu tersenyum mengejek membalas senyum manis Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Panggil Ryeowook manja, yang terdengar begitu menggelikan ditelinga Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan lemah kearah Ryeowook, mendengus kecil dan menimpa kepala Ryeowook dengan sebuah bantal kursi dalam genggamannnya.

"Bodoh! Kau mabuk lagi?"

Ryeowook tetap tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan mengejek dari Kyuhyun. Ia mulai mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit bergerak dengan gelisah, dan menjulurkan lidahnya khas menggoda seorang gadis nakal. Kebiasaan memalukannya ketika sedang mabuk, dan Kyuhyun sangat biasa melihat kejadian memalukan itu.

"Argh! Kim Ryeowook! Kau membuat ku gila!" Ujar Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie-ya! Hihihihi kau baru pulang?" Ryeowook bertanya,masih dengan aksen genit nya.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya keras, kembali memandang malas pada gadis di hadapannya. Gadis mungil di hadapannya itu benar-benar membuatnya sulit, terlebih dengan sikap menggelikannya ketika ia mulai mabuk seperti saat ini.

"Kka! Cepat bangun! aku akan mengunci mu di kamarmu jika kau mabuk seperti ini lagi" ujar nya kesal.

Ia menunduk guna membawa Ryeowook kedalam gendongannya, mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu dengan ringan dalam gendongan koalanya.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia menghadapi tingkah konyol sahabat kecilnya ini ketika mabuk, dan ia sungguh tak suka jika Ryeowook terus saja mabuk-mabukkan seperti ini. Ini semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti pecundang yang sebenarnya.

Ia paham tentang apa yang tengah sahabat yang disayanginya ini rasakan. Bertahun-tahun bersama, bahkan sejak mereka kecil, membuatnya begitu mengerti tentang perasaan Ryeowook. Ryeowook bukanlah pecundang dalam arti sebenarnya. Meski kedua orang tuanya mengharapkan Ryeowook menjadi seorang dokter atau pengacara dan ia tidak dapat mengabulkan itu karena kemampuan otaknya yang bisa di bilang standar.

Menjadi penulis bukanlah keinginan terbesar dari gadis ini, ia hanya ingin melanjuti profesi sang kakak yang harus berhenti di tengah jalan sebagai penulis karena telah di panggil Tuhan terlebih dahulu. Orang ini, hanya tubuhnya saja yang kecil, didalamnya ia membawa beban yang berpuluh-puluh kali lebih berat darinya.

Ia sadar akan keadaan dirinya yang tak terlalu pintar dari sang kakak, impian terbesarnya adalah menjadi penyanyi atau composer, namun ia sangat yakin orang tuanya akan menentang hal ini. Gadis mungil itu merasa, tak ada profesi yang cocok dengan kapasitas otaknya selain menjadi penulis, terlebih dengan hobi mengkhyalnya yang terkadang berlebihan, dia bilang itu adalah kunci penulis berbakat.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Ya! Berhenti kau mengambil bibimbap ku!" racaunya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, menyentil kecil kening Ryeowook, mengusap poni gadis mungil itu dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pria tampan dengan sepasang manic sabitnya itu keluar dari mobil mewah hitam miliknya, berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung besar dengan diikuti beberapa pengawal dan asissten pribadinya. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh melewati beberapa orang yang di ketahui adalah pegawainya.

Menatap lurus kedepan dengan mengabaikan sapaan-sapaan selamat pagi dari beberapa pegawainya.

Kim Yesung, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Kim Jong Woon. Seorang pemimpin perusahaan penerbit buku terbesar di Negara gingseng tersebut. Meski kemampuannya masih di pertanyakan oleh beberapa petinggi-petinggi di perusahaan miliknya, namun kepintarannya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Ia besar dan tumbuh di jepang, terlihat sombong dan angkuh di luar namun cukup baik dan penurut di dalam. Beberapa orang yang mengenalnya cukup baik mungkin akan merasa risih dengan sikapnya yang sombong dan angkuh itu. Imagenya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan lah yang membuatnya bertingkah menyebalkan, ia berkata untuk dapat terlihat sebagai pemimpin yang sebenarnya.

"Direktur Kim, ini beberapa dokumen yang harus kau tandatangani, dan ini adalah hal-hal yang akan kita bahas di meeting nanti. Jam tujuh malam ini Mr. Andrew dari Jeman mengajak kita bertemu untuk pembahasan cabang baru yang akan di bangun di Jerman"

"Ada lagi?" Tanya nya, pada sekertaris pribadinya.

"Hanya itu untuk jadwal hari ini, Direktur Kim" Ucap sekertaris cantiknya itu.

Yesung memutar tempat dudukunya, menghadap pada sang sekertaris cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya. Di perhatikannya sang sekertarisnya itu dari ujung kepala hingga unjung kakinya. Terlihat cukup berlebihan, menurutnya.

"Victoria Song, apa gaji yang kami berikan untukmu masih belum cukup?" Tanya nya, dingin.

"Ye?" Sekrtaris itu memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Apa gaji yang kami berikan untuk mu masih belum cukup untuk membeli baju yang pantas untuk bekerja sehingga kau memakai pakaian serba minim seperti itu? Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini hingga tak memahami peraturan perusahaan yang telah di buat? Kau sungguh tak ingin aku turunkan posisi mu dan memindahkan mu pada divisi percetakan, bukan?"

Suara Yesung meninggi, membuat sekertaris itu sedikit pucat ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Y….. Ye Direktur Kim, Maaf kan saya"

"Keluarlah! Dan sampaikan kepada Kangin untuk menemani ku meeting hari ini. Kau tak usah ikut meeting hari ini, pakaian mu hanya akan membuat meeting menjadi kacau"

Sekertaris cantik itu menunduk dalam, dan membungkuk dalam sesal. Ia keluar dari ruangan besar itu dengan sepasang mata nya yang terlihat mulai sedikit sembab.

"Sambungkan aku kepada Siwon bagian Editor" Ucapnya pada sebuah line telepon

"Dengan Siwon Choi disini" jawab line telepon itu.

"Siwon-ah! Ini aku, aku butuh laporan beberapa penulis yang berhasil membuat bukunya terjual keras dan di cetak ulang beberapa kali. Bawa laporannya kepadaku sebelum jam makan siang" Titahnya.

Di tutupnya dengan kasar telepon itu, menghela nafasnya berat. Dan menatap malas pada setumpuk dokumen yang harus di tandatanganinya.

"Arghhh! Kim Hanggeng sialan dia meninggalkan banyak tugas untuk ku! Bagaimana aku bisa pergi bermain ski jika seperti ini? Arghhh! Si tua Bangka itu malah asik-asikkan dengan umma ku yang cantik"

.

.

Continue or Delete.

Just Prolouge, ff pertama mohon untuk dukungannya ^^

Kyuwook or YeWook?


End file.
